


Sedative

by rainpuddles



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedative

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ongoing [series of drabbles/RP](http://lesbiandungeon.livejournal.com/8488.html) with [](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thegame**](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**perrito**](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/). Written in response to [this](http://lesbiandungeon.livejournal.com/8488.html?thread=49448#t49448).

"Shigure. It's two in the morning."

"Were you asleep, Haa-san~?"

Hatori sighed heavily as he heard the door close behind Shigure and shifted in bed to somehow make room for him. He knew that trying to persuade him to go back to his bed was completely pointless.

"Ahh, Haa-san is so warm~"

"And you are-- SHIGURE."

"Mmm?" Shigure snuggled closer.

"Your feet."

The writer smiled sheepishly. "Are they cold?"

Hatori muttered under his breath, not even bothering to answer the question.

"What?"

"Nothing-- _SHIGURE STOP THAT_." The other man laughed, pressing his nose further against Hatori's collarbone.

"I will kick you out of bed."

"Don't be mean!"

The doctor opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was fully aware that Shigure could whine on forever if he kept responding to his provocations, so he decided to remain quiet instead. It didn't take long for Shigure's breathing to become more even.

Hatori shifted again, finally admitting defeat after his third attempt to disentangle Shigure's arms from around him.

"Idiot..."

"Mm..." Shigure mumbled in response, fast asleep.

Hatori didn't know what the nightmares were exactly about, but he could make an estimated guess, based just on the fact that they had started shortly after the incident with Kana. He looked at Shigure and smiled absently, brushing dark bangs off his sleeping face. Then, with that image in mind, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over. Tomorrow would be a new day.


End file.
